All Imperfect Things
by Dim Aldebaran
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on nonArtemis characters. Thus far: Mulchcentric, AngelineTimmy marital problems, Holly's parents, and a hunting troll. Graysong nominated for Best Drabble in the Orion Awards.
1. Themiscryia

T H E M I S C R Y I A

- Dim Aldebaran -

He had earned Howler's Peak—he wouldn't mind the goldless, godless eternity.

The difference lay only in the scenery: slow suffusion of gray amnesia, or rust, dyeing the bars the red of dried blood.

Lying had gotten him in; and now, he couldn't even lie to himself.

He turned his memories over in his head, caressing that remembrance of glory and gold, as justice dulled them to a desperate twinkle.

No—he wouldn't mind either oblivion afforded to him, for in his head were marble halls and a golden throne.

It was hypocritical of him—perhaps that was the problem.

**:i:**

Written for the remixredux challenge; this is a remix of The Humble Mosquito's "Death By Summation". Also the 'ends' prompt for drabble100. 100 words. Mulchcentric.

**All Imperfect Things** is a drabble collection for my non-Artemiscentric oneshots. It should be noted that this is part of a reconstruction effort, which explains the repost (above). It has a healthy variety of POV and style, and will cover mostly fairy-related subjects and characters. Commentary on each can be found on my livejournal. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	2. Graysong

G R A Y S O N G

- Dim Aldebaran -

**hunger**

—sky bleeds skyblood, drain redredred then black.

stand: bones creak, sand shifts, greatstretch and yawnroar

blood: tusks talons mouth muzzle, dryoldpast: hungerstop yesterday

**hunger**

breathe: air thinhot, first blood, spurtingsquirtingspouting

eyeache sun blinkblink closeeye now

**hunger**

scents, mixmuddlemess young old strong weak tender tough fat thin fit sick

listenhear: birdchatter lionroar zebrafear hyenalaugh windspeak graysong

**hunger**

eyeopen: gooddark frienddark reddark mydark

graysong where: graysong there

graysong biggray grayblack

graysong solo

**hunger**

graysong solo singnot, graysong notknow

run: bloodrush fastfeet _thumpthumpthump_

graysong sings, graysong knows

**hunger**

graysong grayscream

wettalon wettooth hottalon hottooth

skyblood above skyblood below

graysong now redsong

hungerstop 

**:i:**

Written for the af100 prompt 'elephant' and the drabble100 prompt 'lunch'. Random!trollcentric.


	3. Troubadour

T R O U B A D O U R

- Dim Aldebaran -

—_brilliant, bottomless, beautiful blue—_

"Timmy, Timmy dearest?"

—_accidental abstinence allowed Angeline adulterous actions and an azure acceptance—_

"—Timmy, are you alright?"

—_depressed dame dared the devil and damned a duo—_

He blinked. "I'm fine, _chérie_."

—_lonesome lady lost last lover and looked to lust again—_

Her smile was as wide and brilliant as the diamond she wore. "To dinner, then?"

—_following fornication, falling for finery—_

He nodded. "Yes, yes of course."

—_Timmy's troubadour trouble: trysting tormentors—_

"Ange?"

—_carefully corrupted cobalt curios—_

She turned; her smile glittered with her diamond. "Yes?"

—_garishly glorious glinting greed—_

He swallowed. "You look beautiful."

**:i:**

AngelineTimmy, 100 words. For af100's prompt of 'elephant' and drabble100's prompt of 'blue'.

Please note that Timmy is mistaking the diamond for a lover's gift, when it was actually a gift from Artemis during Timmy's absence.


	4. What The Fates Allow

W H AT

_the_

F A T E S

A L L O W

The new house was to be off-white: Mrs Short was a housewife at heart.

She smiled contentedly, bustling outside with a tray of ambrosia lemonade. Things were looking up: retirement, Holly's graduation—

She nearly spilt the drinks at the sight. Holly, brandishing her paintbrush like a police baton, marching under the ladder as if it were the Atlantean Arch!—and Mr Short, watching his daughter parade beneath him, saluting her with his own paintbrush, smiling—

"_Holly!—_"

Magic cannot fix a broken neck any more than a broken heart: Holly joined the LEP the next day.

The house remains unpainted.

**:i:**

For the af100 prompt 'ladder' and the drabble100 prompt 'parents'.


End file.
